Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Last of the Dead Riders)
|-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= |-|Level 3= |-|Level 5= |-|Level X= |-|Level XX= |-|Level 99= |-|Hyper Muteki= Summary In a world where Monsters attacking by the day is normal, where men in Spandex come and save you, Many would think that "Weird" would become normal. However; the strongest A-Class rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, challenges that notion. Much like some of his predecessors, he gains his powers from his very own mortal enemy; the Bugster Virus. Utilizing the Virus to unimaginable degrees, he harnesses its abilities with the Gamer Driver and Gashats. It is later revealed he is Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus and therefore, possessing the Ultimate Strain of the Virus. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Emu Hojo Origin: Last of the Dead Riders Verse Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: The Gamer, False Doctor Rider, The Invincible One, The Best A-Class Rider, the-One-Who-Goes-Unappreciated, The "True" Most Powerful Weight: Variable (Due to Bugster Genes) Height: Usually 5'7 Status: Active (MIA) Themes: Rider Ex-Aid Theme Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 8-C | High 8-C | 7-C | At least 7-A | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least 5-A | 4-B, 3-B with Critical Sparking, Possibly far higher Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can create platforms to jump on and summon the Gashacon Breaker), Statistics Amplification (Via power-ups from breaking Platforms), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Possession Negation, and many power-Up effects from Energy Items | All abilities prior as well as Regeneration Negation (Mighty Doctor XX can negate all forms of Regeneration up to Genm's Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception | Information Analysis (The nature of Gekikotsu Robots allows Ex-Aid to scan the enemy and get a read of all their stats and abilities) | Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Energy Projection | Aura (Explosive) | Duplication (XX is comprised of 2 Ex-Aids), Fusionism (Able to combine the powers of Gashats to their maximum potential), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (The Bugster Virus will not allow other Viruses, Bacteria or Cells to inhabit Ex-Aid's body) | Information Manipulation (Final Attack is able to rewrite anything on a Cosmic and even Conceptual level; with Reality unraveling itself like a bunch of Code to a Genius programmer), Conceptual Manipulation via Rewrite, Flight (Robot Form has Boosters on it), Precognition (Large sensors on the chest are easily capable of seeing through the veil of time and see the future even hours in advance), Body Control (Limbs are extendable, retractable, and flexible) | Invulnerability (Nigh-Invulnerability and Immutability, Possibly Absolute Invulnerability), Immortality (Type 9) Instinctive Reaction, Teleportation, Power Nullification (Via Rewrite and Critical Sparking), Perfect Power Mimicry, Reactive Power Level, Reactive Evolution (Will instantaneously gain resistances to enemy attacks should Ex-Aid not already have it. This is shown when Dark Decade's Time Paradox ability failed on Ex-Aid despite Ex-Aid never having dealt with such an attack before), Portal Creation, BFR via Portal Creation, Sealing by Sending someone to the Mirror World (Anyone without an Advent Deck cannot escape no matter what; Even Decade if he doesn't copy Ryuki's Advent Deck), Cosmic Awareness, Durability Negation, Time Paradox Immunity, Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation with Gashacon Sword, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Repeatedly survives Existence Erasure by Cronus, who's effect is powerful enough to erase Timelines), Time Manipulation (Time stop, slow and accelerate were all attempted by Cronus and Ex-Aid is always never affected), Conceptual Manipulation (As explained by DiEnd, he can't manipulate or erase the concept of Ex-Aid as it seems to be "Deadlocked" into position. This was why Ex-Aid was the best bet to beat Pallad as his main power was useless. Later, Ex-Aid straight up lacks Concepts), Precognition (People who view Hyper Muteki with Precognition always seem to just see a bright light), Acausality (Cause and effect no longer applies to Ex-Aid after the Time Cataclysm, as he has been broken off from the normal chain of existence and lacks any strings to existence on all levels of reality), Law Manipulation, (Has since become exempt from the rule of Law; with Muteki "Locking" itself into the Void where no Law or Boundaries Exists), Reality Warping (Ex-Aid is cited to be one of the few people can stand in the presence of the Chaos Dopant and won't get affected by his Reality Warping Aura that will literally apply all affects that reality can upon them if they get too close; said Reality Warping is said to be able to effect even Higher Dimensions), Spatial Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, and Transmutation (All 3 of these were attempted on Ex-Aid to no avail), Death Manipulation (The Void Riders were unable to kill Ex-Aid, who are harbingers of Death to Riders), Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Muteki gives Ex-Aid an "Absolute" life force that's just as invincible as the rest of their body), Fate Manipulation (Ex-Aid literally lacks a connection to Fate after the Time Cataclysm incident), Quantum Manipulation (The Quantum Dopant, a literal embodiment of the concept of Quantum Particles, said that Ex-Aid's smallest quantic Particle strings on the lowest level that Quantum can go into the Soul was still invulnerable to manipulation), Information Manipulation (Void-Rider Ex-Aid's level 99 Critical Break couldn't manipulate Hyper Muteki), Age Manipulation (The Old Dopant; the Harbinger of Old Age was unable to affect Ex-Aid at all despite even being a threat to 5-D Pallad), Mind Manipulation (To Mind Manipulators and ESPs, it looks to them that Emu's mind simply doesn't exist; there's no mind to manipulate), Status Effect Inducement (Even after all debuffs possible were applied to Ex-Aid, he simply didn't feel any of it due to Muteki's effects), Nigh Omniscience and Information Analysis (Only Philip whilst fully immersed in the Gaia Library has ever understood the depths of Emu whilst in Hyper Muteki; with anyone else with any variation of Omniscience or Advanced Scanning in the verse being incapable of deciphering Muteki's "Fire Wall" as Philip put it.), Illusion Manipulation (Easily saw through the Type 3 Illusions put up by the Lord of the Unknowns, who is known to produce Illusions so real that they seemingly even create prints into the ground and disturb the air around them to the point that it is literally indistinguishable from the real thing. For perspective, these illusions literally killed before despite being just illusions.) Attack Potency: At least Large Building Level (Baseline parameters for the Mighty Action X Gashat dictates it outputs at least 4.6019x10^10 Joules of energy per punch) | Large Building Level (Shouldn't be much weaker than Level 1) | Town Level (Punches were able to completely stagger and overwhelm Bang Bang Shooting's Bugster, who easily took a 5 Kiloton blast to the face with no injuries) | At least Mountain Level (An accidental breath attack with no effort behind it completely and utterly disintegrated a mountain) | Island Level (Equalled Kamen Rider Ichigo in combat, who has a striking force of at least 98 Gigatons) | At least Island Level (Stronger than before and overwhelmed Kamen Rider Ichigo for a while) | At least Large Planet Level (Completely destroyed the Solar Dopant at maximum power in combat, who had previously destroyed a planet that required 53 Ninatons to destroy) | Solar System Level (Base parameters in the Rider Database dictates this level of destruction per punch), Multi-Galaxy Level (Ex-Aid's Critical Sparking overpowered the Cosmic Strike, a Meteor that is said to carry well over 7.09x10^92 Joules of Energy at a minimum and prophesied to end all life as they know it) Speed: Supersonic (Outran a Supersonic Jet) | Hypersonic+ (Moved as if the Juvenile Worm was moving in slow motion, who naturally moved at Mach 20) | Hypersonic+ (Only slightly slower than before) | At least Relativistic+ (Flew to the moon and back in 3 seconds) | Likely Speed of Light (Far faster than before) | Speed of Light, Likely Faster (Was able to keep up with a Clock-Up Kabuto who moved at least 2x the Speed of Light at the time) | Massively FTL (Slightly Comparable to Hyper Kabuto, who moves at 850x the Speed of light at a minimum) | Massively FTL+ (Moved across the Solar System in a single Planck Instant, delivering a Rider Kick straight into Cronus' head before he can even react despite his hands just pico-seconds away from activating Pause), Possibly Infinite or Immeasurable (Speed Blitz'd the 5-Dimensional Pallad; Ex-Aid is now a "Natural" part of the Void itself which is naturally beyond All of Space and Time) Lifting Strength: Seemingly comparable to all other Stats as well Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Large Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | Mountain Class | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Planet Level (His Mecha allows him to survive hits far surpassing his own attacks) | At least Large Planet Level | Solar System level Durability: City Block Level (Level 1's have 3x the Durability compared to their striking strength) | Large Building Class (Fought opponents on his level many times) | At least Town Level (Durability rating according to DiEnd is higher than the form's same Striking Strength) | At least Large Mountain Level (During his rampage, an Experimental bomb which had a yield of 2 Gigatons was dropped on top of Ex-Aid who came out unscathed) | Island Level | At least Island Level | Star Level (Took the full brunt force of an entire Star collapsing on top of him and reappearing several Episodes later fine) | Solar System Level (Base Parameters place Muteki at this level without Invincibility), Multiverse Level to possibly Multiversal+ Level with Muteki's "Invincible" Ability, Possibly much higher. (Whilst in Muteki, a Cataclysmic event that easily destroyed At least well over a Billion Timelines had occurred. However, Decade was quoted saying "He took so much force that it is trillions, quintillions, Decillions, maybe even Infinitely stronger than what we felt in the outer Multiverse". Ex-Aid was later found to have survived regardless) Stamina: Superhuman | Infinite (The Hyper Muteki form can go on indefinitely and provides the user with infinite stamina, allowing them to be at top conditions 100% of the time) Range: Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Weapons | Kilometers with Flying Fist in Gekikotsu Robots | Hundreds of Kilometers with Fire Breath and Arm Cannon | Stellar with Gashacon Keyslasher's Gun | Intertellar with Gashacon Keyslasher's Gun and enhanced Sensors | Galactic (Shockwave from punch was capable of sending Cronus flying from across the Galaxy) Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Easily capable of reattaching severed nerves from someone's decapitated head, saving their life; Extremely gifted in combat arts despite never taking a single lick of lessons about Combat his entire life), Much Higher with Geniusization Energy item Weaknesses: Levels 1 and 99 are fairly clunky, otherwise None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: General *'Critical Strike:' An enhanced strike by charging the limb with more energy than normal. A Critical Strike has usual yield of almost 5 times the normal output of the rider's normal Parameters. *'Critical Finish:' An enhanced weapon-strike, it charges the weapon with much more energy than normal. On average, these attacks have almost twice the output of a Critical Strike. *'Overwrite:' Mighty Doctor XX's ability is to negate the opponent's Immortality as well as Regeneration. It has worked on Kamen Rider Genm, who has Low-Godly Regeneration. It also serves as a superweapon against any disease, killing even the most potent of Bugster Viruses in mere seconds Level 99 *'Mighty Critical Break:' Superior to both Critical Strike and Finish, it multiplies Ex-Aid's already extreme power almost 50 times higher than it would normally be; Allowing him to harm Kaijins and Seijins far surpassing him in power. **'Rewrite:' An additional effect of the Critical Break; it allows Ex-Aid to instantly rewrite the thing that was hit as if it was mere code to a Programmer down to even Concepts. This has allowed for such effects as High-level Reality Warping (Such as completely erasing Cronus Gemdeus on every level of existence and non-existence, which even extends to time; wiping Cronus completely from history and the future) and immense Power Negation (Even Pallad with 5-D Power was nullified down back to human levels). Hyper Muteki *'Hyper Critical Sparking:' The finisher of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, he attacks with extreme accuracy. This attack actually has limited probability Manipulation, ensuring each and every attack hits. The initial attacks deal seemingly no damage, however the real effect of Critical Sparking would kick in and stack "Hit!"s on top of the opponent that's been hit with the Critical Sparking. Depending on how much abilities, durability and health they have, the target can range from only a few hits to defeat them to an unfathomably huge amount. This attack has shown to hit the True Gemdeus Virus so hard that it completely and utterly overwhelmed its High-Godly regeneration and Adaption capabilities with purely the amount of times this attack hit it as there's no parameters in Hyper Muteki for Critical Sparking to have power nullification. *'Ability - Invincible:' The main effect of Muteki; invincibility. The rider that dons this form is completely incapable of taking any damage; working on a Physical, Mental, Spiritual and even Conceptual levels. Examples of Physical Invincibility include taking on the collapse of an Alien Space-Nuke that destroyed the entire Galaxy with no unease at all, taking a quote "an Unfathomable amount of energy focused to a microscopic point" to the face and completely deflecting off all energy; none was able to pierce at all and even taking on the Quantum Dopant who was incapable of affecting Ex-Aid even after trying to affect him on the smallest level of Quantum Strings possible. Other effects of Invincible include taking Reality Warping and Existence Erasure with ease, and surviving the erasure of his timeline along with billions of others. It is of note that Ex-Aid can still be thrown around with sufficient force, just he's never shown to be harmed by it. **'Time Immunity:' A notable trait is complete and utter immunity from time manipulation. No time stop, acceleration, slow, Time Paradox, or time Rift has ever been able to affect Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid. Even the Time Dopant, one of the most powerful Dopants in existence, who has quote "Time affecting even the 18th Dimension!", was incapable of affecting Ex-Aid one bit. **'Automated Movements:' A side-effect of invincibility, the Suit will automatically allow Ex-Aid to dodge any and all attacks regardless of angle or current conditions. *'Cease!:' A sub-ability of Ex-Aid. He is capable of perfectly nullifying abilities of any opponent he touches. Shown to be able to completely shut down Genm's Regeneration and Resurrection, Forcing riders out of Transformation, reducing Void Riders to that of normal human levels, cancelling the teleportation of an Enemy, ceasing the absorption of his life energy, cause the affects of a Kaijin's Absolute Zero to become just regular cold, and even reduced Worm Kabuto, who is immeasurably fast, down to human levels of speed at maximum effort the moment it touched Ex-Aid. *'Absolute Touch:' An ability added in after several years of trying, it allows Ex-Aid to completely and perfectly replicate the abilities of anything Ex-Aid touches. This was how he was able to gain "Cease!". He has not shown to abuse this power a lot, however, in an Episode where Ex-Aid is working on a new Gashat, his Muteki Gashat has been noted to have copied and stored over 220 yet-to-be-seen Abilities and counting. He seems to copy an opponent's ability and use it against them more often than not instead of unleashing hordes and torrents of abilities upon them. **'Dimensional Portals:' Ex-Aid is capable of using the powers copied from Decade in order to travel through time, dimensions, and Universes. As this is the same power as Decade, these portals are able to travel up to 9 Dimensions as shown by Decade. ***'Mirror World Portal Creation:' Ex-Aid is capable of creating Portals that are mirror-like. This is for getting to and from Ryuki's Mirror World without an Advent Deck, Although this is more commonly used to seal Enemies away now. This ability deserves a mention as without an Advent Deck, even Decade's Dimensional Portals are unable to get to the Mirror World. *'Independent Existence:' Whilst Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid survived the cataclysm, it seemed to cut him off from reality itself as Riders know it. When he was found, he was immune to practically everything that previously had indeed affected Ex-Aid. A scan ran by Philip in conjunction with Den'Os technology had found that Ex-Aid literally lacked Boundaries, laws, a traditional Existence, or even Dimensions; technically being a Dimensionless Rider (Although still naturally existing in the 3rd Dimension). Due to this, Ex-Aid is now technically immortal since most, possibly all, known concepts no longer exist on Ex-Aid. Whilst nobody can actually get through Muteki's invincibility, there is a high chance that Ex-Aid is now in fact immortal and if his very existence, non-existence and space in the void is erased then he'd simply come back. Key: Level 1 | Level 2 | Level 3 | Level 5 | Level X | Level XX | Level 99 | Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid Note: For those who doesn't want an OP Ex-Aid, here's a list of power up items for battles! Restrict and Unrestrict as you please! But Remember, if there's no mention of this page on a thread, it is assumed that he gets absolutely everything~! Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transformation Users